


Eyes of the raven color

by Shadowdianne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts world, No Fandom
Genre: F/F, own work, the world is Hogwarts but the characters aren't from the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dianne and April, April and Dianne, two witches with a long story to know but with a longer story to tell. When Dianne Lucild Lightwood changed her Pyrinees for London she didn't thought that a few months later a letter saying that she was a whitch will be recieved, neither that in seven years she would fall in love with April McGee's,a pure blood with a temible mother and beautiful mind.But, as it seems, the story that one book can tell is not always all the story that actually happened, and when Dianne and April start seeing each other both of them will change a few things... (Warning: This story is based in my girlfriend and I characters from Twitter: Dianne Lightwood and April McGee's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of the raven color

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I want to explain a few things before starting this story:  
> A couple of years ago my girlfriend and I started role playing via twitter as two students of Hogwarts. In twitter there are a lot of accounts and role-players of this things and we “enrolled” in one community of Harry Potter, all of this in Spanish as me and her are both Spanish.  
> These two accounts were, and are, Dianne Lightwood, which is my character, and April McGee’s, which is hers. As the story of each other progressed I started to think that, maybe, we could write their story since the beginning, from scratch you could say since in the community that we joined they both were 17.  
> But I couldn’t do it because, not so long ago, something happened and we changed communities, leaving both of them (Dianne and April) in a bit of hiatus.  
> A couple of months ago we decided to come back and, since then, I’ve been recollecting every story that we created, every idea and every detail that our characters have and, finally, I think that I can start to write their story.  
> I don’t have the ending yet because this accounts are still active and, therefore, my girlfriend and I still have ideas from both of them but I want to recollect all of them, since the beginning.  
> If anyone wants to know more I would be glad to explain more things ^^  
> PS: The surname of my character, Lightwood, is not based in Isabelle and Alec Lightwood; I want to say this because some people have questioned my choice of surname. Dianne got her last name because of another character of mine, way before the books in which this characters appeared.  
> PS1: If you are curious of the faces of both of them we picked Alexandra Daddario for the face of Dianne and Lea Michelle as April.  
> PS2: My girlfriend (shaakeeit in fanfiction) has given me her bless with her character but, since my character is Dianne mostly all of the story will be written with Dianne’s point of view.  
> PS3: A little Disclaimer: The story is entirely mine but the world in which these characters are put belongs to JK Rowling.  
> PS4:To avoid confusions: Twenty three years has passed since Harry’s victory so he is now forty years old, therefore when Dianne or April or other characters refer to the second great magic war would be the war in which Harry fought, if anyone wants to know more feel free to ask!  
> PS5: I have planned the story as a diary-like so at first it will look that it is write by a little girl, as Dianne mature the “voice” of the story will change and the perspective of the world that she is showing us will change as well. I hope to no bore anyone here.

_8th of December It’s been a month and still I can’t believe it. She looks so fragile while sleeping but so strong when she opens her beautiful eyes… Albeit the doctor has said that with time that color will change I don’t think that I want them to change, they are so blue, so full of wonder, of curiosity that I don’t want them to change. His father and I have talked but we don’t think that we need to rush the truth, when she grows up we will decide… we will decide if we need to tell her the truth. For now I will teach her as best as I can. Marie-._

The Lightwood family lived in a little house in the Pyrenees; they were a family of two at first and of three a couple of years after her settling. They were kind and sweet and everyone adored them, especially Marie because she had been brought up in those same mountains. Her husband was an English man who adored the nature and when he finished his university studies decided to cross to the other part of Europe.

That was the beginning of their story albeit we are more interested in the story of their daughter, Dianne, who was brought in that little cottage almost two years after the wedding of their parents.

Dianne Lucild Lightwood was a bright kid and an intelligent girl when she started to grow up. When she started to read, very soon I might add, she fell in love with astrology and it wasn’t rare for her to look at the sky while reading.

When she was three or four her tantrums made things happen, light bulbs that exploded without an apparent reason, stones that changed color whenever she was angry or her hair changing length.

Her father, who worked in the bank of the village near their house never saw that things but her mother… you can bet that she did. But, as strange as you can found this, she never told her husband these things and never confronted her little daughter about it.

When Dianne was seven and she started the school she found that the teachers’ classes bored her to death and the books and starts became her only friends as the children of the locals weren’t as kind as their parents. Dianne’s eyes were always searching for new stories to read and for new things to learn and she didn’t know how to quench that thirst of knowledge.

Or to be comprehended.

When she reached ten years, the eight of November, her father was promoted and albeit he loved the nature he decided, with his wife, to change the beauty of the mountains with the grayness of the city of London, as least that was how Dianne put it in her mind. She founded that in the city she couldn’t see the stars and all the mythology that she knew was foreign to the people that now were her neighbors.

The change in her behavior was almost imperceptible but her mother saw it and when the flickering light bulbs returned she said nothing and continue to hug her daughter in her sleep, seeing once again the little baby that Dianne once was.

The next august Dianne found a letter in her bed, a letter written with green ink and strange calligraphy. Her mother was not home, neither was her father and she just had returned for school so her curiosity decided that if that letter was a joke or a missive for a friend in the Pyrenees she needed to open as soon as she could, before the letter disappeared. But what she found in the letter was not a postal or a joke, at least she decided that it didn’t look as one.

She had received and invitation to study in an Academy of magic.

An, albeit her scientific mind and curiosity for the real world her decision was made even before her parents could read the letter, she would go to that… Hogwarts and she would understand why her.

And so the story of Dianne Lightwood begins.


End file.
